


White Christmas

by TeamFreeWill12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Love, M/M, Sweetness, random songfic that popped into my head one day at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWill12/pseuds/TeamFreeWill12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve. They're snowed in. Together. Alone. Listening to Christmas music and holding on to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at work while I'm supposed to be making pie money for my new fic wifey nikkipiesuprise. It's just a little thing that popped into my head when I heard the song play at work. It was a different version of the song than I'd heard before. It was perfect for swaying closely, romantically, with your person. If I can find the version I heard, I will post it here.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this little thing I wrote.  
> Happy Holidays.

_“I’m dreaming…of a white Christmas…”_

 

Outside the snow was falling, lightly, landing in fluffy drifts, piling up, covering up all green and brown with a shimmery blanket of pure white.

Inside, the world had stopped. The fire in the hearth blazed brightly, surrounding the two inhabitants of the cabin with warmth and the perfect amount of illumination needed to see into one another’s eyes as they held one another and swayed to the soft, soft music playing in the background.

 

_“Just like the ones I used to know…”_

 

It didn’t matter that the plows wouldn’t be there to dig them out for a few days, didn’t matter that the phone lines were down, that there was no cell reception. Their loved ones knew where they were, knew they were safe. There wouldn’t be any prankster brothers popping in to ruin the moment, not with the roads closed, not with the threats the two posed. _“Interrupt and there will be hell to pay.”_

 

_“Where the tree tops glisten…”_

 

It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of nowhere, that they were snowed in, everyone else was snowed out, the electricity was out…

 

_“And children listen for sleigh bells in the snow…”_

 

No one was around for miles, and that’s how they liked it.

It was a beautiful, silent Christmas Eve night, made perfect by their surroundings, made perfect by all the imperfections.

 

_“I’m dreaming...of a white Christmas…with every Christmas card I write…”_

 

Breaths mingled, arms tangled, bodies intertwined, hearts beating as one, blue eyes focusing on green, whole conversations, vows, pledges, promises made in the space of a gaze.

 

_“May your days be merry, and bright…”_

 

Nothing was more important than this moment, right here, right now, the two bodies swaying together, glorying, exulting in the intensity of the emotions shared between the two, what was, what is, what could be and what will be…

  
_“And may all your Christmases be white.”_


End file.
